mike_and_angelofandomcom-20200213-history
The Summarised Plot of "Mike and Angelo"
Throughout the 11 years of the shows run, much changed within the walls of 7 Larkswood Lane. This article summarises exactly what happens within the universe of "Mike and Angelo'" throughout the 12 series of the show. Series 1 (1989) Rita and Mike King, mother and son from Boston, MA, move to Cricklewood, (North-West) London after Rita divorces her husband Tony. Mike is unhappy over the move as he is far from his friends and family who he left behind in Boston. However, Mike finds intrigue in a mysterious wardrobe 'left behind' in his new house. The wardrobe opens to reveal Angelo, a human-like being with incredible abilities such as being able to walk on the ceiling. Unfortunatly, he remembers nothing about his past nor as to where he has ended up, so it is up to Mike to teach him about Earth. Mike initially tries to keep Angelo secret from his mother, however she finds out quite quickly about him. After dealing with the issues arising from this, both of them strive to keep Angelo's secret from spreading beyond 7 Larkswood Lane, whilst also telling Angelo about how life on Planet Earth is. Series 2 (1989) By now, Angelo is gradually settling in more and more, and begins to come up with crazy inventions to deal with the King's problems, usually causing disaster in the process. The same goes for Mike and Rita, who are both settling into life in the UK at 7 Larkswood Lane. In this series, some high jinks include the arrival of Angelo's Fuzzball and the distruption it causes, and Angelo entering a talent show singing Elvis hits. The series ends with Tony arriving from America to bring Mike back for a holiday. However, they end up sneakily buying tickets for Rita and Angelo to come with them. Series 3 (1990/91) Shortly after their return from America, Angelo falls ill out of nowhere and ends up regenerating into a new form. This causes some confusion with everyone who doesn't know his secret - what are the chances of two lodgers at 7 Larkswood Lane having the name Angelo? This is the series in which Angelo first builds his Time Machine - a reoccuring device which can transport people back and forth between time periods. For it's "maiden voyage" it is used for neighbor Mr Pinner to meet his ancestor Sir Cedric de Pinner from all the way back in 1264. Other events include Brett Douglas, Rita's friend, shrinking himself with one of Angelo's inventions; Angelo disgising himself as Rita to stop Mike from getting in trouble, and Charlie, a ventriloquist's dummy brought to life by Angelo, raging havoc in 7 Larkswood Lane on a stormy night. Another notable episode is "Mother Finds Out", Angelo's secret is revealed to Nancy, Rita's Mother and Mr Pinner, who phones the police on him, forcing Angelo to reverse time which essentially makes this revelation non-canon. The series ends with Mike being accidentally turned invisible by Angelo's invisible paint. This was the only series of Mike and Angelo to have more than 10 episodes - having a total of 13; and the only series to have it's episodes be orignally broadcast in two different years (the series started in late November of 1990 and ended in early 1991). Series 4 (1991) This series begins with Tony King coming over from America for a visit to see Mike. After seeing how he is performing in school, he suggests that he should return to the US with him for a better chance. Mike decides that he does want to go back, and he leaves Rita and Angelo at the end of the first episode. Rita and Angelo are both initially saddened but respectful of Mike's descision. Angelo soon finds new sidekicks in the form of Ellie, a young girl staying at 7 Larkswood Lane while her mother is away, and neighbour Lucy Hope. Some events in this series involve Angelo inviting Marjorie, a blob-like alien from space down for a party at Mr Pinner's; Van Gough's Sunflowers being stolen from the National Gallery - with Angelo as the prime suspect; and Angelo splitting the house in half in an effort to re-kindle the relationship between Rita and her mother. Series 5 (1993) Timeskip to 1993 - 7 Larkswood Lane has been Mike-less for a while. Angelo is still up to his usual schemes attempting to improve the lives of those around him with crazy inventions, while Rita is trying to keep him out of trouble whilst trying to live a normal life. This changes quickly with the arrival of Mike Mason, who is in London with his mother for a quick visit whilst she is on a business trip tour of Europe. He ends up meeting Angelo, and after an initial misunderstanding becomes friends with him. He then decides to stay with them for the rest of his mother's trip after she has a breakdown from the amount of stress she is under. Some occurences within 7 Larkswood Lane in this series include Angelo getting stuck in the Phantom Zone ( a place much like the one featured in DC's comics) after having an argument with Rita; and the invention of a mind swap device - which eventually gets used to prove to Mr Fogle that his nephew is a sham. In this series, Mike meets Melanie Pinner - niece of Mr Pinner - who both date each other in this series and the next. This is the first series to introduce the iconic intro featuring the third, banjo theme song; and the title sequence featuring Mike and Angelo juggling. It is also the first series to be produced independently by Tetra Films - an offshoot of the former Thames children's department formed after Thames' loss of the London weekday ITV franchise. At the end of ths series, Mike goes back home to Boston, however it wouldn't be long till he would return to 7 Larkswood Lane. Series 6 (1994) Mike Mason returns to 7 Larkswood Lane whilst his parents go on a mediterranean cruise. Early on in the series, Angelo recieves an unexpected guest in the form of his dad, who beckons him to come home; and Mike and Melanie become models for a shoe company's campaign. Mike's parents return to 7 Larkswood Lane in the final episode of the series after Patti, his mother, recieves notice of a job at Chill Billy's Ice Cream. She goes for an interview - but because of a misunderstanding made by Barney, Mike's dad, she believes she has messed up the interview and that Barney is at fault. This causes a rift between them - threatening their marriage and the security of the family, a matter which Angelo takes into his own hands to fix. Series 7 (1995) Shortly after the events at the end of Series 6, Rita leaves suddenly for America - leaving Mike and Angelo to look after themselves. After a few weeks, Bob Mancini - brother of Rita and Patti and Uncle to Mike, checks in on them whilst passing through for work. He discovers that the two of them have ran out of food and haven't done any washing up . After this, he decides to hire a housekeeper to ensure that the two of them are looked after by someone, and he eventually settles on Katy Andrews, a drama student from Glasgow looking for somewhere to stay. Some incidents in this series include Mike accidentally being sent 200 years into the past, Mike joining a band to be with his crush Sam, and Katy falling out with Mike and Angelo - resulting in her going to work with posh neighbour Daphne Fawkes-Bentley. Katy, on the hunt for acting jobs, auditions for a role in a Hollywood movie. She, to her own surprise, ends up getting the part - meaning that she is going to have to cease being housekeeper to Mike and Angelo to follow her dream. This upsets Mike - and he, Angelo and Bob band together to stop her from going. This ends up working too well- and Katy ends up upset, defeated and unwilling to go. They all regret what they have done, so they end up trying to convince her to follow her dream again. They succeed, and Katy leaves for Hollywood. Series 8 (1996) Katy, unsuccessful in Hollywood, returns to 7 Larkswood Lane. Mike and Angelo, who have been left to look after the house themselves again - have managed to trash the house, and Mike has gained an unhealthy-level obsession with horror films, all in the time in which she has been gone. After fixing this mess, some other events which occur this series include Angelo's creation of his very own radio station, Angelo writing a sitcom about an American kid befriending a "charming and helpful" alien, and Mike and Angelo banding together to save Katy's acting career. Series 9 (1997) This series begins with Katy discovering a damp patch on the ceiling. The trio apply for a grant from the council for it to be fixed, however it gets refused on the ground of not being big enough. After misunderstanding something Katy says, Angelo ends up destroying the entire house in an attempt to gain this grant - however his plan backfires when the council inform them that the house will have to be demolished instead. However, Angelo manages to convince the council repersentatives that the house is historically important and the house is saved. Other events in this series involve Katy pretending to be a posh English lady in order to gain the attention of a rich French man, Angelo summoning Cleopatra via his time machine to help Katy play her in a play, and Katy's parents arriving at 7 Larkswood Lane enroute to a dance competition. The series ends with the arrival of Mr X, a galactic librarian who ends up arresting Angelo for being disruptive to Earth's history. Angelo is sent to galactic court, and is nearly found guilty - but Katy and Mike manage to convince the judge to let him go. Series 10 (1998) Series 10 begins with Angelo creating a teleportation machine to allow mater to go from one to the other. He decides to test it by swapping Mike and a gnome. Unfortunatly, he ends up swapping the molecules of the two of them, and whilst on the hunt for the gnome, they discover it had been chucked out by Katy. Thankfully, the gnome is fond and Mike gets returned to normal More events this series include Angelo becoming enraged at alien stereotypes in Earth media, to the point he wishes to out himself to the media; the trio getting stuck 100 years in the past and Angelo meeting his evil doppleganger - Freddy Fawkes-Bentley. This series also introduces Hank Sinatra, the country singer alter ego of Angelo in the episode "Stars in His Eyes". This is the final series to feature Mike Mason. Series 11 (1999) Shortly before the events of this series, Mike Mason leaves to return to Boston. Angelo gains a new sidekick in Michaela "Mickey" Fawkes-Bentley, niece of neighbour Daphne Fawkes-Bentley. Katy gains a new job in advertising, and frequently works with businessman Tony Bamber in this series. Some events in this series include Angelo, Katy and Mickey faking an Egyptian holiday for an unsuspecting Daphne after booking tickets for the wrong date, Daphne, Katy and Mickey trapping themselves in the basement, and Angelo putting on his best Jim Carrey impression after a mix up. This is the only series to feature Mickey as the titular Mike Series 12 (2000) In this series, Katy's nephew Mike moves into 7 Larkswood Lane and becomes Angelo's newest sidekick. Some storylines this series include Mike and Angelo summoning a battle-hungry knight after a game of Kanchinjunga goes wrong, Freddy Fawkes-Bentley attempting to blend in at 7 Larkswood Lane as Angelo whilst on the run, and a mix up over a "new, state-of-the-art widescreen digital TV" resulting in it having to be in two places at once. Finally, after nearly 11 years, the show ends with Katy's rich ice cream businessman client, Travis B. Huckleberry taking interest in Angelo's country singer alter ego Hank Sinatra. He asks for Hank to create a version of "Ten Gallon Hat" to advertise his ice cream. After being pushed to do it by Katy, Angelo agrees - and performs "Ten Gallon Tub" to 100 million viewers on live TV. This goes horribly wrong, and they believe they have ruined the campaign. However, Huckleberry declares it a success after the crowd finds what happened utterly hilarious, and so asks for the campaign to continue. Notes Category:Basics Category:Articles featured on the front page